1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sun visors for vehicles, and more particularly to sun visors which are collapsible for storage and extendible for use to reduce solar penetration through transparent windshields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a well known fact that motor vehicles standing in the sun become extremely heated inside the vehicles as a result of solar radiation entering through the glass portions of the vehicle. For this reason, many forms of sun shields have been devised which prevent radiation from the sun entering through the windows of motor vehicles. However, the various types of sun shields devised have been cumbersome to use and inconvenient to store when not in use. It is generally accepted that existing sun shields have not been effective in eliminating sufficiently large amounts of light. Therefore, there exists a need within the art to create a sun shield that may be conveniently stored when not in use, that may be used without being cumbersome, and that may sufficiently reduce the amount of light that would otherwise enter the motor vehicle.